


Déclin progressif

by Wizzette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. À cause de la pression constante, il s'est mis à boire de l'alcool, cela ne fut pas sans conséquence. Pour lui, sa femme, Ginny, dut prendre la décision d'entrer dans un univers qu'elle ne connaît pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déclin progressif

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la journée mondiale des soins palliatifs, organisé sur le forum francophone (FoF).
> 
> Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Ginny Weasley aurait préféré ne jamais vivre cette situation. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir besoin de tenir la main d'Harry Potter alors que celui-ci était inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. C'était difficile, mais elle était présente. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner maintenant, pas alors qu'il vivait ses dernières heures.

Durant sa tendre enfance, on lui avait conté l'histoire d'Harry Potter, un bambin d'un an qui avait fait disparaître un puissant mage noir tellement redoutable que peu de monde osait prononcer son nom. Tous les petits sorciers connaissaient ce récit. Après de nombreuses années où le monde magique fut en guerre, celle-ci avait cessé en une soirée alors que le seigneur des ténèbres attaquait un très jeune garçon. Les circonstances de la disparition du maître des mangemort étaient très floues.

Quelques jours après avoir fêté ses dix ans, Ginny rencontra Harry Potter. C'était la rentrée des classes et le garçon, qui avait appris l'existence du monde sorcier moins d'un mois auparavant, était un peu perdu dans la gare de King's Cross. Il avait demandé de l'aide à la mère de la jeune fille qui accompagnait ces nombreux enfants au train.

Harry était devenu rapidement ami avec Ronald Weasley, l'un des frères de la petite fille qui était toute excitée d'avoir fait la connaissance du célèbre Potter. Elle était très maladroite et rougissante lorsqu'il venait passer quelques jours au Terrier.

L'année suivante, Ginny fit son entrée à Poudlard et elle rejoignit la même maison que ses frères et Harry.

Au fil des mois et années, la benjamine des Weasley prit de l'assurance et se rapprocha des amis de son frère. Elle devint même la petite amie d'Harry Potter durant quelques mois avant que le garçon la quitte afin de la protéger. La guerre était partout. Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, plus puissant, plus déterminé que jamais. Il voulait tuer Harry Potter. Il voulait régner sur le monde de la magie et asservir les moldus.

Trois ans après son retour, Voldemort poussa son dernier souffle, sans aucun moyen de revenir. Harry Potter l'avait vaincu une nouvelle fois. Cela avait été difficile. De nombreuses personnes avaient trouvé la mort durant cette lutte. Il y avait eu des innocents dont le seul crime était de ne pas posséder de pouvoirs magiques où d'être là au mauvais moment. Il y avait eu des personnes qui luttaient pour la victoire d'un camps. Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue, Peter Pettigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Crabbe et bien d'autres avaient quitté ce monde durant la guerre.

Une fois Voldemort détruit, Harry et Ginny se marièrent pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs amis et de la famille Weasley. Le garçon était devenu auror alors que Ginny débutait une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte la première fois.

Ensemble, ils eurent trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily. Jamais ils ne furent plus heureux qu'ensemble.

Harry était acclamé de toute part. Tous les sorciers connaissaient son nom et la présence de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front depuis le soir d'Halloween pendant lequel ses parents avaient trouvé la mort. Durant la guerre, tous avaient appris à reconnaître son visage grâce aux divers apparitions qu'il fit dans la gazette du sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu dans la rue. Beaucoup le dévisageait plus ou moins discrètement.

Rapidement, Harry avait gravi les échelons. Sûrement trop vite. Il devint le plus jeune chef des aurors. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilité. Il devait tout gérer. On attendait beaucoup de lui. Étant donné qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, beaucoup ne lui donnait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il devait être fort. La notoriété était une responsabilité.

Régulièrement, il était invité à des réceptions mondaines. Celui que les autres considéraient comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque ne pouvait pas être exclu de ces rencontres. C'était une obligation pour lui de s'y rendre. À chaque fois, il y avait de l'alcool.

Parfois, lorsque la tension se faisait forte, il arrivait également à Harry de consommer un verre de Wisky-pur-feu. Ce qui était occasionnel finit par devenir une habitude. Les jours où il ne s'asseyait pas dans le fauteuil, face à la cheminée, en rentrant du travail, avec un verre à la main était rare. Ginny le regardait faire avec un regard réprobateur. Au début, elle avait laissé son mari faire, comprenant son besoin de se retrouver seul. Il avait le droit de vouloir s'isoler étant donné toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ces frêles épaules.

Après un certain temps, Ginny commença à s'inquiéter. L'alcool était dangereux pour la santé. C'était peut-être qu'un verre, parfois deux, par jour mais l'habitude était prise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry devienne dépendant de quelque chose, surtout pas de la boisson.

Malheureusement, elle ne put rien y faire. Harry ne voulait pas arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment : l'alcool lui servait à évacuer toute la tension qui régnait dans son corps à cause de tout ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il était devenu dépendant. Il lui arrivait même de boire un peu dans la journée, selon ce qu'il avait à faire.

Deux verres d'alcool par jour en moyenne, cela peut paraître peu, mais au final la dépendance s'installe et des problèmes de santé finissent par faire leur apparition.

Au début, Harry éprouva une grosse fatigue. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas : il était normal qu'il soit fatigué avec le rythme soutenu que son travail et sa notoriété lui imposaient. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer énormément et n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Ensemble, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos. Durant deux semaines, alors que leurs enfants étaient à Poudlard, ils partirent en vacance. Il visitèrent de nombreux endroits, autant moldu que sorcier, de France et d'Italie où ils avaient décidé de se rendre. Ils avaient souhaité se retrouver un peu en couple. Ils profitèrent pleinement de ce moment, plus amoureux que jamais. Ils trouvèrent toujours quelque chose à faire. Ils mangeaient tous les jours au restaurant en prenant un petit apéritif avant chaque repas. Le soir, ils pouvaient se rendre dans des soirées. La journée, ils allaient à la plage ou visiter des lieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Ginny l'obligea à consulter un médicomage lorsqu'elle remarqua que la partie habituellement blanche de ses yeux jaunissait. Le spécialiste lui fit passer plusieurs examens qui concernait principalement le foie. Il mit peu de temps à lui déceler une cirrhose hépatique.

Même dans le monde magique, aucun traitement existait pour soigner définitivement cette pathologie principalement dû à la consommation d'alcool, même si une hépatite pouvait également être la cause de cette maladie. Seul des médicaments qui permettaient de ralentir l'évolution de la dégénérescence du foie, ainsi que ceux luttant contre les symptômes pouvaient être prescrit.

Le médicomage les informa que si Harry arrêtait de boire de l'alcool, il pouvait encore vivre de nombreuses années. Son espérance de vie diminuera s'il continuait sa consommation.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron et ses enfants furent sa motivation pour arrêter. Il voulait vivre pour eux. Il acheta une potion, à prendre tous les jours durant quelques semaines le temps que son corps s'habitue, afin de l'aider à se passer de sa dépendance. Cela était loin d'être facile. La tentation était présente à chaque instant. Il suffisait de faire des courses pour voir le rayon des boissons alcoolisées. Il suffisait de se rendre dans une réunion mondaine pour que l'alcool coule à flot. Comment refuser ce qu'on propose ? Pour sa santé, il refusa dans les premiers temps. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'énerver pour un rien. Il était très irritable.

Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, refuser devint de plus en plus difficile. De temps en temps, il acceptait un verre qu'on lui tendait. Il ne l'avouait pas automatiquement à Ginny qui le réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle le savait. Elle tenait trop à lui pour le perdre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Elle pensait également à ses enfants qui perdrait leur père.

Silencieuse, la maladie progressa. Régulièrement, Harry devait faire des bilans sanguins. De temps en temps, il devait se rendre quelques heures à Sainte Mangouste afin de subir une ponction d'ascite : il fallait évacuer tout le liquide qui se formait dans son abdomen et compressait les organes alentours.

Ce fluide pathologique se créait de plus en plus rapidement. Les ponctions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Harry ne rechignait plus à en faire depuis qu'un jour, dans la rue, un petite fille de moins de sept ans lui avait demandé s'il était enceinte. Il est vrai que son ventre ressemblait à celui d'une femme enceinte lorsque la quantité de liquide était importante, mais cette scène l'avait choqué. Il tenait à cacher au maximum les signes de sa maladie. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'enfant innocent.

Avec le temps, le peuple sorcier s'était un peu lassé d'Harry Potter. Bien sur, des articles de journaux lui étaient encore consacrés. Ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il était malade étaient exceptionnels. On l'interpellait encore dans la rue de temps en temps, mais ces phénomènes étaient plus rares qu'à la fin de la guerre.

Les enfants de Ginny et Harry avaient fini leur études à Poudlard. Ils avaient quitté le domicile familiale afin de s'installer.

De plus en plus souvent, Harry devait passer quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste afin de se soigner à la suite d'une altération de son état général ou faire des examens complémentaires. C'est ainsi qu'on lui découvrit des varices œsophagiennes qui manquèrent de se rompre à plusieurs reprises.

Harry était de plus en plus mal. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Il avait perdu du poids, si on enlevait celui superflu créé par l'ascite. Sa peau avait pris une couleur jaunâtre. Quelques cheveux gris avaient fait leur apparition avec la cinquantaine. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Ginny était totalement dépassée par les événements. Elle avait du mal à gérer. Elle voyait son mari dépérir mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses amis et sa famille l'entouraient, Ron et Hermione venaient régulièrement rendre visite au couple, mais malgré cela elle se sentait assez seule face à Harry dont l'état semblait empirer de manière régulière. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

À chaque fois qu'elle imaginait la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer. Il lui semblait que jamais elle n'arrivera à vivre sans lui. Elle préférait éviter de penser à cela. C'était trop difficile. Elle l'aimait trop. Bien sur, depuis les quarante ans qu'ils se connaissaient, dont trente de mariage, il s'étaient disputés, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Mais toujours, ils avaient fini par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Ils n'étaient jamais restés en froid très longtemps.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry était hospitalisé depuis une semaine, plus mal que jamais, les mots fatals furent prononcés : "Soins palliatifs". Ginny avait eu envie d'hurler et de pleurer en même temps lorsqu'elle les entendit. Son monde s'écroulait. Le médecin avait tenu à la rencontrer. Elle s'était donc rendue à son cabinet, avant d'aller voir son mari, à l'heure demandée. Le gastro-entéro-magicologue s'était montré plus pessimiste que jamais sur l'avenir de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Il avait été franc avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas donné de faux espoir, comme aurait pu le faire d'autre spécialiste. Elle préférait cela à un mensonge.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amour, mais elle était consciente que cela arriverait bientôt. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Harry allait de moins en moins bien, que sa maladie prenait le dessus. Elle eut énormément de mal à rester concentrée sur ce que le médecin lui disait après qu'il ait prononcé les mots "soins palliatifs". Il lui avait dit qu'Harry serait mieux dans un service plus spécialisé dans la fin de vie, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le service de gastrologie.

Pour elle, cela rimait avec mort, perte. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un de ces service, et elle aurait aimé ne jamais y pénétrer. Elle ne voulait pas que son mari finisse ses jours dans un mouroir, dans un lieu lugubre où la mort régnait en maître. Le médicomage, habitué à cette situation, savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister face à cette femme en pleine prise de conscience. Il la congédia donc, l'invitant à se rendre au chevet de son mari et à réfléchir au devenir de celui qu'elle aimait.

À peine sortit du bureau, elle s'effondra en larmes. C'était trop. La fin lui paraissait plus proche que jamais. Après tant d'année à s'être battu, c'était difficile. Elle réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes afin de pleurer sans que tout le monde la regarde avec compassion ou condescendance. Elle resta quelques temps, assise le dos collé à la porte, les bras repliés sur ses jambes, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Librement, elle laissa couler ses larmes, évacuant ainsi une partie de la peine qu'elle accumulait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se releva et sortit de la cabine qu'elle occupait. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et refit son maquillage correctement d'un coup de baguette magique. Pourquoi s'était-elle maquillée ce jour là ?

Elle monta directement dans la chambre où Harry était hospitalisé. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner un peu de courage. Harry était suffisamment mal ainsi, sans avoir à souffrir de la peine que son état causait à sa femme. Elle voulait être forte. Elle le serait pour eux deux.

Encore sous le choc de la précédente conversation, elle s'avança vers son mari. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut envie de pleurer en le voyant. Il dormait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris dix ans en une soirée. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son teint était aussi jaune. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, malgré son repos. Son visage était amaigri. Une grosse poche d'alimentation blanche permettait de le nourrir par voie intraveineuse, elle avait déjà repéré cette dernière les précédents jours.

Il ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Plus que jamais, elle avait conscience qu'il allait mourir, qu'il allait la quitter. Il allait mettre fin à quarante ans de vie commune. Elle avait peur : comment allait-elle survivre ? qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle avait passé tant de temps à dénier l'aggravation de sa maladie que le retour à la réalité était très difficile.

Ce fut à ce moment là que deux membres du personnel soignant pénétrèrent dans la chambre après avoir toqué. L'une d'elle avait un gobelet contenant des médicaments en main.

Elles remarquèrent aussitôt que Monsieur Potter était dans les bras de Morphée et le désespoir apparent de son épouse. Depuis une semaine qu'Harry était hospitalisé et grâce à ses précédents séjours à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny s'était familiarisée à l'équipe soignante, tout comme cette dernière avait appris à connaître la femme. Afin de ne pas réveiller Harry et pouvoir parler tranquillement, l'infirmière et l'aide soignante la firent venir dans une chambre voisine vide.

Les deux collègues laissèrent Ginny exprimer son ressentit. Il fut facile de la faire parler, il suffit de lui demander comment elle se sentait. De temps en temps, l'une des deux agents du service hospitalier prononçait une phrase afin de fournir une information ou un réconfort. C'est ainsi que Ginny avoua qu'elle avait peur qu'Harry meurt, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa maladie avait tant évolué, qu'elle était un peu prise au dépourvu sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle avoua que le médicomage lui avait proposé de transférer Harry aux soins palliatifs. Les femmes durent définir l'objectif de ce service, en voyant l'ignorance normale de la personne qui lui faisait face. Ainsi, elles lui expliquèrent que le service dans lequel ils se trouvaient était un endroit où les patients restaient normalement peu longtemps, le temps de faire les examens ou de regagner un état suffisamment correct pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment de personnel, ni assez bien matérialisé pour pouvoir soigner énormément de fin de vie. Bien sur, il arrivait régulièrement qu'un patient meurt dans ce service, mais cela elles ne le précisèrent guère. Elles s'attardèrent plus sur le fait que le personnel des soins palliatifs étaient plus nombreux, ils auraient donc plus de temps à accorder à Harry et à elle. L'objectif principal de cette unité était le confort : la douleur était gérée, les patients apaisés, les familles prises en charge afin de les accompagner le mieux possible vers la fin de vie, les horaires de visites étaient adaptées, chaque patient avait sa propre chambre. Bien sur, tout cela était déjà fait dans le service de médecine dans lequel elles étaient. Elles indiquèrent qu'il arrivait que des patients aillent passer quelques semaines aux soins palliatifs avant de rentrer chez eux.

Cela fit du bien à Ginny de parler, d'être écoutée, de ne pas se sentir seule. Elle expliqua qu'elle allait discuter avec ses enfants avant de donner sa réponse quant à un éventuel transfert en soins palliatifs. Elle avait toujours peur, mais elle se sentait accompagnée.

Harry avait les yeux ouverts lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre. Il était assis au bord du lit. Il sourit en voyant son épouse entrer et lui dit bonjour. Ginny lui sourit en réponse avant de venir l'embrasser puis de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ils discutèrent un peu. Ginny avoua avoir ramené des vêtements pour son conjoint qui n'en avait presque plus. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, en passant de leur journée à leur enfant.

L'heure de la fin des visites arriva. Ginny rentra chez elle, même si elle aurait pu rester en accompagnante, laissant Harry seul. Il se remit au lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Juste après sa visite, Ginerva Potter transplana chez elle où elle invita James, Albus et Lily à venir manger en compagnie de leurs partenaires.

Le repas était très simple : des pommes de terre cuites au four accompagnaient d'un morceau de viande. Il avait pour principal but de discuter d'Harry Potter. Personne n'avait envie de festoyer. Tous avaient rendu visite à celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort des décennies plus tôt. Ils avaient vu son état se dégrader au cours des ans et avaient remarqué qu'il était plus mal que jamais ces derniers temps. Il avait vu qu'il allait de plus en plus mal de jours en jours. Ils avaient du mal à se l'avouer et à en parler, mais il savait inconsciemment que la fin était proche. En discuter rendait la chose plus proche, plus terrifiante, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet précédemment.

Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voiler la face infiniment. Ginny expliqua à ses enfants ce que le médecin et le personnel soignant lui avaient dit plus tôt dans la journée. Ils devaient prendre une décision. Ginny savait déjà qu'elle était prise : elle ferait tout pour le bonheur et le confort de son époux, même si cela devait la faire souffrir.

Alors qu'il est l'aîné, ce fut James qui semblait enclin au plus grand déni et à la plus grande irritabilité. Il ne voulait pas que son père soit transféré. Il voulait qu'il reste dans le service de médecine, soit soigné et rentre chez lui comme lors de toutes ses précédentes hospitalisations. Un sanglot secoua Ginny face à cette réaction inattendue et son air déterminé. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus : cela se passerait comme ça.

Lily eut une réaction totalement opposée : elle fondit en larmes lorsque sa mère lui exposa le pessimiste diagnostic. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son amoureux qui lui laissa son épaule pour pleurer tout en lui murmurant des encouragements. La maison aurait pu s'écrouler qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

Albus avait conservé le silence. Il avait vu que la santé de son père se détériorait. Afin d'apaiser l'ambiance, Albus demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry ne revenait pas à la maison. Il avait déjà entendu parler que des personnes malades pouvaient rentrer chez eux et suivre des soins à domicile. Bien sur, il devait exister des conditions précises pour que cela se fasse et que du personnel soignant passe régulièrement chez eux.

Ginny trouva l'idée bonne. Harry pourrait ainsi finir sa vie chez lui, entouré de ses proche. Mais bien vite, un inconvénient majeur s'imposa à son esprit : elle ne se sentait pas capable de réussir à s'occuper correctement de son époux en fin de vie. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait s'y prendre avec lui. Elle pensait qu'Harry serait mieux soigné dans un service de soins palliatifs avec une équipe soignante qui était habituée à ces situations. De plus, elle, ses enfants et ses amis continueraient de lui rendre visite souvent.

C'est pour tout cela que le lendemain matin, elle se rendit directement au bureau infirmier de l'étage en arrivant à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait réfléchi à la phrase qu'elle dirait, elle s'était préparée à prononcer ces mots afin de ne pas craquer devant quelqu'un. Sa peine fut néanmoins trop forte et son ton vacilla lorsqu'elle annonça : "Je veux que vous fassiez une demande pour que mon mari soit transféré en soins palliatifs".

Elle obtint un accord comme seule réponse. Elle demanda ensuite comment allait Harry. On lui répondit que son état était stationnaire et qu'il avait bien dormi cette nuit là. On l'informa qu'une ponction d'ascite aurait lieu durant la journée. Elle put ensuite aller le voir, alors que les visites étaient autorisés uniquement entre treize et dix-neuf heures. Il avait déjà fait sa toilette et était assis au fauteuil en regardant la télévision.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Ginny dut sortir lorsque le médicomage vint enlever le liquide physiologique anormal du ventre d'Harry. Durant l'après-midi, à tour de rôle, Ron, Hermione, James, Albus et Lily vinrent lui rendre visite, comme souvent.

Deux jours plus tard, on vint annoncer à Ginny qu'Harry serait transféré dans l'unité des soins palliatifs le lundi suivant. Il avait eu une place assez rapidement, parfois il fallait attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'en obtenir une, alors qu'il arrivait que le transfert était possible le lendemain de la demande de transfert. Cela dépendait de la charge de travail du service.

L'état général d'Harry se dégrada progressivement avant son transfert. Ginny était présente lors de ce dernier.

Ginny fut un peu surprise de voir le lieu dans lequel Harry allait passer les prochains jours. Elle s'était attendue à un endroit lugubre, noir : un lieu où la mort serait visible. À la place, l'étage était lumineux, les murs de couleurs jaunes pour accentuer cette clarté. Il y avait autant de fenêtres que dans l'étage du dessus. Un petit coin paisible avec un faux plafond magique donnant l'impression de voir le ciel avait même été créé au fond du couloir. Des arbres et fleurs artificiels, ainsi qu'un petit bassin d'eau qui devait se purifier magiquement, étaient présents sous ce ciel virtuel. Ginny vit un couple assit sur un des bancs, en train de rire.

Les chambres étaient spacieuses, de couleur claire. Deux lits étaient présents dans la pièce. On installa Harry près de la fenêtre après lui avoir demandé lequel il préférait. On informa Ginny qu'elle, ou un autre membre de sa famille, pouvaient dormir dans l'autre couche si elle souhaitait rester en accompagnante.

Certains membres du personnels vinrent voir Harry peu de temps après, afin d'évaluer son état, obtenir des informations complémentaires et répondre aux questions du nouveau pensionnaire et de sa compagne.

Ils prirent rapidement leur habitude. Ginny restait presque en permanence au coté de son époux, rentrant chez eux uniquement pour chercher des affaires ou régler de petites affaires. Le personnel était gentil, attentif et faisait des tours réguliers dans les chambres afin de répondre aux besoins de toutes les personnes présentes. La famille et les amis d'Harry venaient souvent le voir l'après-midi, même si ses enfants passaient de temps en temps le matin. Ils faisaient néanmoins attention à ne pas être trop nombreux en même temps afin de ne pas harasser le malade.

Le traitement d'Harry avait été changé. Ses douleurs s'étaient atténuées, mais il était plus fatigué. Ginny voyait que son époux était de moins en moins bien malgré les médicaments. Il en vint un moment où il ne supportait plus d'être assis au fauteuil, tellement il était épuisé.

Harry avait compris qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez lui. Il se sentait partir. Il n'aimait pas voir les personnes qui venaient le voir triste. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours été une personne active, toujours en train de bouger. Être alité sans rien pouvoir faire sinon attendre la grande faucheuse le répugnait. Il était à bout. Il savait que la situation était également difficile pour ses proches, et de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

C'est pour cela qu'il demanda au médicomage de lui prescrire des médicaments qui lui ferait perdre la conscience. C'était difficile de prendre cette décision, cela signifiait rendre les armes, mais cela faisait tant de bien. Le médecin accepta en comprenant sa détresse, soucieux de respecter son choix. Ginny et ses enfants avaient beaucoup pleuré en comprenant sa volonté.

Durant les deux jours suivants, Harry ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il ouvrait ses yeux verts à la conjonctive jaune uniquement après qu'on lui ait demandé. Son ictère n'avait pas diminué depuis son hospitalisation. Il ne mangeait plus rien du tout, tirant son énergie dans les perfusions.

Harry réagissait de moins en moins. Assommé, il ne souffrait pas. Néanmoins, il eut un sursaut un mardi après-midi. Lily et James venaient d'arriver. Albus discutait avec Ginny. Ron et Hermione allaient partir. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il regarda un à un les personnes présentes. Ron s'enquit de son bien être. Harry hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Hermione lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, ce à quoi celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort répondit par la négative en bougeant le visage.

Les amis et famille du garçon lui parlèrent durant cinq minutes, lui disant à quel point ils tenaient à lui. Ginny, qui lui tenait la main, Hermione et Lily versèrent même quelques larmes.

Albus était sorti voir une infirmière afin de la questionner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer : il semblait aller mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une semaine. Cela dura que quelques minutes. La femme lui conseilla de retourner voir son père après avoir précisé que cela arrivait parfois, sans rien indiquer de plus.

Il n'entendit pas les membres du corps médical discuter ensemble. Eux avaient compris que Harry vivait ses derniers instants. Cela arrivait que les personnes prêtes à mourir ait un sursaut de conscience avant de s'éteindre définitivement : un bien avant un plus mal. La mort était parfois difficile à comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas voulu inquiéter la famille, ils ne voulaient pas non plus donner un espoir qui serait faux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Deux heures après s'être éveillé, le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre.

Ce fut James qui s'en rendu compte en premier. Il discutait avec sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Il était face à son père. Il jeta un œil dans sa direction. Il n'écouta pas la phrase que Lily prononçait, sous le choc. Pour le confort des malades, aucun monitoring surveillait le cœur des personnes hospitalisées aux soins palliatifs. Cela ne servait à rien d'ajouter du matériel qui pourrait se révéler plus stressant qu'autre chose pour les familles, et qui risquait de sonner souvent. Personne n'avait vu le rythme cardiaque d'Harry diminuer au fur et à mesure des dernières heures. Paisiblement, il s'était éteint, sans bruit.

James ne put murmurer que "papa" lorsqu'il vit sa bouche entrouverte, creusée. Cela faisait cinq minutes que de l'air n'avait plus pénétré dans ses poumons. Personne ne l'avait remarqué avant. Sans faire attention, il était impossible de le savoir.

Ginny et Lily se retournèrent aussitôt vers leur proche présent dans le lit. Ils s'y attendaient, mais cela était quand même difficile. Ginny fondit en larmes. Lily ouvrait et fermait la bouche à rythme régulier, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, tentant d'assimiler l'information. Elle sortit brusquement de la chambre rapidement, sans crier gare. Albus était triste. Il était peut-être celui qui s'y était le mieux préparé. Il était conscient que cela allait se passer d'un jour à l'autre. Il sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à trouver sa cadette. Il informa la première infirmière qu'il croisa du décès de son père avant de lui demander si elle avait vu sa sœur, question à laquelle elle répondit par la négative.

Lily s'était réfugiée dans le petit coin détente du service. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle à son arrivée. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour rester dans la chambre. Elle savait que son père allait mourir, elle pensait être prête mais non. C'était difficile. Elle s'était un peu voilé la face, espérant toujours qu'il irait mieux.

Albus la rejoignit rapidement. Il alluma une cigarette. Grâce à la magie, il était possible de fumer dans ce petit lieu qui aspirait très rapidement les produits chimiques et l'odeur. Cela était plus facile pour les sorciers fumeurs qui n'avaient pas besoin de sortir de l'hôpital. Il regarda sa sœur, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu.

Une infirmière et une aide soignante vinrent constater le décès. Ils informèrent Ginny et James de ce qu'il allait se passer : il leur laissait le temps de se recueillir, ensuite ils viendraient faire une toilette mortuaire et lui procurer quelques soins basiques avant de jeter un sortilège de conservation. Ils pourraient ensuite rester autant qu'ils le voulaient et dire à des personnes de venir. Lorsque tout le monde seraient parti, ils descendraient le corps à la morgue. Ginny devrait prendre contact avec les pompes funèbres afin qu'ils viennent chercher le défunt et organiser les obsèques.

C'était difficile pour Ginny d'entendre cela, mais c'était nécessaire qu'elle sache. Elle put même demander l'adresse d'un funérarium.

Les larmes de Lily se tarirent peu à peu, la laissant dans un état d'abattement. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Albus lui adressa la parole. Lily ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre, elle ne voulait pas voir son père sans vie. Il lui fallait du temps. Ils restèrent ensemble. Lily confia à quel point cette situation était difficile. Une aide soignante vint les voir, ils discutèrent un moment ensemble. Ils purent parler de leur peine. Elle les laissa lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à dire. Jusqu'au bout, ils étaient accompagnés.

Il ne surent pas combien de temps passa avant que Ginny et James vinrent les rejoindre. On leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient s'occuper d'Harry. On leur proposa un café et des petits biscuits.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils purent retourner dans la chambre. Harry avait été installé correctement dans le lit, il avait été remonté. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, la bouche et les yeux fermés. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient l'air d'être paisible. Il semblait dormir. Le draps blanc le couvrait jusqu'au haut du torse, laissant voir une partir de la blouse d'hôpital dont il était vêtu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de matériel médical.

Lily accepta d'entrer deux minutes dans la chambre après que sa mère soit venue lui dire qu'Harry était présentable, qu'on dirait qu'il dormait. Elle n'arriva pas à rester plus longtemps.

La famille ne tarda pas à rentrer chez eux. Ginny fut invitée à dormir chez Ron et Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser la femme seule, comme ses enfants retrouvaient leur conjoint.

En disant au revoir aux membres du personnels présents, Ginny se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de laisser Harry être transféré en soins palliatifs. Comme on lui avait dit, le bien être de la personne en fin de vie et de sa famille était la priorité dans ce service. Il y était bien accompagné.


End file.
